I Don't Care Who You Are
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: Summary: Tony Stark loves a challenge. And that is exactly what Stephanie Rogers is. Especially since Steve believes his sister is shy and innocent. A challenge just waiting to be won. He tries and tries but always ends up getting slapped in the face. But when a mission against HYDRA goes wrong and leaves Stephanie without her brother; she goes to Tony for comfort.


Tony Stark watched Stephanie Rogers out of the corner of his eye. She was sweating, tried from her early morning run. She and Steve didn't use the treadmills like the rest of the team did, something about the morning air being good for the body.  
"Morning, Stephie." He greeted as he walked over.  
"Hey." Stephanie replied, taking a gulp of water from her bottle.  
"How was the run?"  
Stephanie blinked, since when did Tony care about how her run went?  
"Good, you should join us one morning. It'll be good for your health." She stated.  
Tony laughed.  
"I wouldn't be able to keep up with the two of you." He said. "Speaking of which where is Steve?"  
"Shower." Stephanie replied.  
Tony nodded.  
"How about you and I go get some coffee?" He asked. "We can get to know each other." He winked.  
Stephanie, not one to deal with Tony's sleazy and all too familiar flirting, slapped him in the face and then walked out of the kitchen.

An hour later the rest of the Avengers were up and scattered throughout the tower, with cups of coffee and bowls of cereal.  
"I keep getting slapped." Tony whined as he sat down between Clint and Leah.  
"I told you to stop flirting with her." Leah stated, smoothing down her dark blonde hair.  
"She's a challenge though, I just want to win her over." Tony said.  
"You're lonely aren't you?"  
Tony sighed.  
"Yeah, ever since Pepper left me...Everything's been different."  
"Never thought I'd see Stark without a girl." Clint stated, eating a spoonful of Coco Puffs.  
"Clint be nice." Leah told her boyfriend, picking at her Cheerios.  
"Fine." Clint said.  
"Barton why are you eating that crap?" Natasha asked looking at Clint's sugary cereal.  
"Cause it's good." Clint said. "Unlike your Special K."  
"It's better than pure sugar."  
The two continued to bicker til JARVIS made an announcement.

"Sir Director Fury is here."  
Tony looked at Steve, waiting for the Captain's approval.  
"Send him up." Steve said.  
"You heard the man, JARVIS." Tony said.  
The Avengers moved quickly, gathering on the couch in the main room of the tower.

Soon the elevator doors opened.  
"This had better be important, Nick." Leah said.  
"Agent Harris, haven't finished your coffee yet have you?" Nick asked.  
"You know me so well." She stated.  
Steve sent Leah a look.  
"What can we help you with, Director?" Steve asked.  
"I have a mission for you. It'll take no longer than a day."  
Steve looked at Tony and then at Leah. Both gave a nod.  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
"HYDRA." Nick said simply.  
Stephanie and Leah stood, anger on their faces.  
"We'll take it." Stephanie said.  
Nick gave a nod.  
"You're jet will be here in twenty minutes. Be ready."  
With that he turned and walked back to the elevator. The doors closing behind him.

Leah hurried to her room and grabbed her shield and sniper. Steve and Stephanie did the same, minus the gun.  
"Let's do this." Tony said as he suited up; meeting the others on the balcony.  
"Location?" Clint asked.  
"Berlin. I've been there before." Leah said as she boarded.  
The others but Tony followed and soon they were in the skies.

The ride to Berlin was long. Leah was working on plans with Steve and the others were watching.  
"We'll be landing soon." Natasha informed.  
"This'll be interesting." Stephanie said as they made their way back to earth.  
Leah slipped her shield onto her arm and her sniper went on her back.  
As soon as the jet landed the Avengers headed off to the HYDRA base.

Agents were waiting.  
"Dammit we were setup." Clint hissed.  
Leah smirked.  
"Your call, Cap."  
"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Steve called.  
Thor sent off the first attack, taking down four of HYDRA's agents. The battle began then, Bruce needing to Hulk out very early.

The Avengers were winning when Natasha heard it.  
"Bomb!" Natasha announced.  
"Move out!" Leah called, heading back to the jet.  
Stephanie was busy fighting off a HYDRA agent close to the bomb. She took him down with fifteen seconds remaining.  
"STEPHANIE!" Steve shouted hurrying over and pushing his sister out of the way.  
The explosion came then.  
"STEVE!" Stephanie and Leah called, unable to see through the dust that was created from the explosion.

When it cleared Stephanie hurried over, Leah being stopped only by Clint's grip on her arm.  
"Steve!" Stephanie called. "Steven Grant Rogers this isn't funny!"  
She stopped when she was his arm sticking out from a pile.  
"Steve..." Stephanie breathed out as she began clearing away the debris. She took in a sharp breath and let out a sob.


End file.
